Credit Where Credit Is Due
| Listen= | Comparse= }} "Credit Where Credit Is Due" è un pezzo orchestrale della colonna sonora della prima stagione. Viene ascoltata durante vari momenti emotivi durante le varie stagioni. Nelle successive, il pezzo è stato riadattato. Maggiori apparizioni Following the turbine explosion, the survivors scurry about the wreckage. Jack rests for a moment, and Boone approaches him with pens for the tracheotomy he suggested. Intera lista apparizioni "Credit Where Credit Is Due" e le sue varianti sono state ascoltate: * Jack walks among the wreckage. ** Sawyer smokes a cigarette. Hurley organizes trays of food. ** Kate takes shoes from a dead man. Locke eats a mango. * Kate bathes in the sea while Sun keeps watch. ** Claire feels the baby kick for the first time since the crash. * The marshal's screams bother the passengers. ** Locke summons Vincent with his dog whistle. ** Jack tells Kate that their lives before the crash no longer mean anything. * Claire gives Sayid his picture of Nadia. Jack comforts Rose. ** Rose insists her husband is still alive. ** Claire reads the names of the dead during their mass funeral. * Jack visits his father in the morgue. ** Jack opens his father's coffin and discovers the body is missing. * Jack realizes the survivors could set up camp in the caves. ** Jack tries to convince Kate to live in the caves. ** Sun contemplates leaving Jin at the airport. * The survivors begin trying to clear the cave-in. ** Jack and Charlie escape the cave-in. * Sayid exiles himself from the camp. * Sawyer comes to the golf course. * Charlie, recently returned to camp, thinks about having failed Claire. * Kate and Sawyer go swimming. ** Kate watches Sawyer walk away with the Haliburton case. ** Sawyer drops the case from a height to open it. Kate runs away with it. ** Jack asks Kate what's in the case after they retrieve its keys. ** Jack brings Kate the case. * Jin gives Hurley a fish. ** Boone cradles a dying Shannon. ** Boone sees that Shannon is alive after all. * Michael and Susan Lloyd decide to temporarily separate. ** Charlie reads Claire's diary. * Hurley speaks at Scott's funeral. * Sawyer decides not to shoot the boar he's been following. * The survivors try to put out the fire on the raft. ** The survivors leave after Sun reveals she speaks English. ** Jin visits his father. ** Jin leaves Sun. * Hurley hugs Danielle. * Locke pokes his leg to see if he can still feel. ** Injured, Locke assures Boone the Island wants them to open the hatch for a reason. ** Sayid forges a pair of glasses for Sawyer. * Sayid and Shannon arrive at their picnic site. ** Jack prepares to cut off Boone's leg. ** Boone lets Jack "off the hook" and starts to die. ** Claire gives birth. Boone dies. * The survivors bury Boone. * Jack gets Sun to confessing poisoning Michael's water. * Charlie collects messages for his bottle. * Sayid and Charlie return to camp with Aaron. * Shannon visits Boone's grave. ** Sawyer collapses. * The tailies deal with the immediate aftermath of the crash. ** Eko retrieves dead from the sea. ** Ana retrieves Bernard from his tree. ** Ana and Goodwin try to build a fire. ** Ana cries in the jungle. * Jack removes Sawyer's clothes in the shower. * The survivors hold a funeral for Shannon. * Michael talk to Walt on the Swan computer. * The A-Team returns from looking for Michael. ** Charlie sees Locke with Claire. * Sun's pregnancy test turns out positive. * Jack and Kate lead Michael back to the camp. * Jack paces right after Libby dies. * Michael returns to camp. * Desmond tells Penny about the race he's going on. * Claire and Charlie kiss. * Sun and Jin embrace in the ocean. * Danielle tells Kate why she fears meeting Alex. * Paolo tells Nikki he's glad they lost the diamonds. * Jack calls Juliet "one of us." * Charlie learns Claire and Aaron will escape the island. **Claire takes Aaron, not noticing Charlie's ring. * The survivors prepare to leave for the radio tower. **Jack tells Kate he loves her. * Alex meets her mother for the first time. ** Naomi and the survivors try to get a better signal on the satellite phone. * The survivors see the helicopter, safely on the ground. * Jin tries to buy a second panda. * Daniel begins ferrying passengers to the Freighter. * The survivors board the helicopter. ** Daniel says goodbye to Charlotte. * Rose and Bernard run at each other, confused. * Daniel tells Richard that he's in love with Charlotte. * Sawyer and Jin reunite. * Jack runs toward Hurley's screams. ** Flight 316 takes off. * La Fleur and Jin discuss their progress searching the island. * The 2007 316 survivors group together. ** Juliet cradles baby Ethan. * Juliet breaks out of her cuffs. * Electromagnetism pulls down the drill at the Swan site. * Jack shows Sun a stubborn tomato. * Jack leaps off the Elizabeth. Variazioni Variazioni del tema "Credit Where Credit Is Due" includono "Act Now, Regret Later," "Ana Cries," "Booneral," "Can't Kill Keamy," "Departing Sun," "Flying High," "Just Another Day on the Beach," "Just Die Already," "Maternity Hell," "Naomi Phone Home," "Naval Gazing," "Oceanic 815," "The Only Pebble in the Jungle," "Paddle Jumper Reprise e "Sticking to Their Guns."